The Crusaders tale
by Mikat2
Summary: This is how a Crusader made his life, and became a legend in time. Follow his journy as he makes friends and enemys as well as love. He will be the grestest warrior to ever live...even if it kills him. 'I must gain hold of life and the truth once more if I am going to be the hero theu want' Rated T for some language, killing, and somewhat sexuall things. (There are no lemons)


**What's up guys? Mikat here with another fanfic. I will be giving you a fanfic that has a very special person in it...Andrew Henderson. If you do not know him from For Chinas Freedom then I will give a description of him. He is 6ft 4in tall, brown hair, brown eyes, brown goatee with a connecting brown beard that is short and thin. He is very kind, but also aggressive at the same time. An excellent warrior in combat. He has a deep roman accent...almost Viking like. His hair style is somewhat long, and he wears it straight. Ok guys that is Andrew so lets begin.**

**ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

(Andrew is narrating right now)

'I was once a proud warrior of Rome...a Crusader...a Red Cross Knight. I was the best on the battlefield, and crushed Rome's foes, but the more I fought the more I began to see the lies of the priest, and there path that they are laying us upon. I was once a proud Crusader, but now I'm an outcast...someone who left the Crusaders in order to find my own life...my own peace. I learned that everything I fought for was a lie, and that I killed thousands of innocents for nothing else except for personal gain of Rome, and its leaders. I now find myself mounted on a horse trotting in an open field going anywere, but Rome...but fate had other ideas.'

(Andrew is no longer narrating)

I was on my horse going through a open plain, and you could hear my armor as it clanked every time the horse moved. I had my bow and arrows on the right side of my horse, my short sword on my belt to the left, and my Crusader sword also on my belt to the left with a Crusader shield on my back. I kept going along until I heard a rustle coming both sides, and I stopped. Before I could react several Roman archers shot up, and fired arrows at me. Out of pure instinct I grabbed my shield, and blocked the arrows that came from the right, but the ones on my left hit my horse, and one hit me in the leg. I fell off the horse as it fell, and shot back up in a fighting stance with my Crusader sword drawn. Six archers approached me, bows raised while at least ten soldiers surrounded me, and two other Crusaders walked up to me. One was at least six feet tall, and the other one was nearly that. I couldn't see their faces due to their helmets.

"Well, well. Looky what we got here...Andrew the noble Crusader leaving Rome to find his life. HA! Your as stupid as I heard. The Crusader said with a mocking tone.

"At least I see the truth in what we do while you slaughter innocents, and do nothing to help yourself." I reply which made him mad.

"Archers kill him." He said, and the archers fired their arrows, but I blocked them my shield, and charged the infantry. I was so fast that they couldn't react. I quickly stabbed the first, and the second tried to do a overhead attack, but I spun to the left while slashing him in the chest killing him. I blocked a Halbard as it came crashing down, and slashed the mans throat causing him to gurgle and fall down. I slashed three of the mens legs, and then slashed their chest with a right slash. The other four charged me, and I blocked the first attack with my shield, and stabbed upwards into his chest, and quickly took it out, and spun causing me to slash two of the others in the chest. The last one I did a faint overhead attack, and quickly changed directions to a stab, and killed him. I then went for the archers, but they went down within seconds. All that was left was the two Crusaders. The shortest one walked up.

"Its time to end this." He said and charged me. He did a overhead, and left attack, but I blocked both of them, and went offensive. I did a faint left, and quickly changed directions to a right, and got him in the shoulder. "GAH" He yelled out as he grabbed his shoulder. While he held his shoulder he did a overhead attack, but I kicked him, and then hit him in the face or helmet with my shield causing him to fall on his back losing his sword. I walked up to him, and stabbed him in the chest killing him. The last Crusader then walked up. "You will die." He said with a angry voice.

"I may die today, but I'm taking you with me." I replied, and clashed swords sending sparks flying. I have to say that he is very good, but I'm better. He did faint to the left, and changed it to a right. I side stepped, and slashed to the left, but he blocked it, and stabbed me in the left side of the stomach. I yelled out in pain, but did a right slash which caught him in the shoulder. He stumbled back in shock, and I did a overhead attack, but he quickly stabbed me in the chest. I quit my attack as I looked at him, and then the sword as I grabbed the sword with my left hand, and went down on my knees. The Crusader then bent down to my level.

"I told you that you would die." He said, and I laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, and this." I replied as I thrusted my sword into his chest. He just looked at me in shock, and fell backwards which caused his sword to come out of me. I stayed on my knees for a while, but eventually fell to my right, and my world went black.

**ANDREWS P.O.V./KFP UNIVERSE**

I slowly opened my eyes only to find myself in some type of forest with strange trees. I sat up to see my Crusader sword on the ground so I picked it up, and sheathed it. I then stood up, and stretched because my body ached I'm guessing from the intense fight I had. I started to slowly walk down a path until I reached a town with animals acting like humans which was strange, but I didn't freak out since it would only make things worse. I slowly proceeded into the town only to get strange, and terrified looks from the towns people. I look down to see myself still wearing my armor that had a black cloth over it with a red cross in the middle. I walked over to a table, and sat down until a pig walked up to me.

"Would you like anything to eat sir?" The pig asked obviously scared.

"Yes, and don't be scared I wont hurt you or anyone else." I replied, and he nodded. I waited for my food until some I'm guessing bandits walked over to me. A big blue bull sat down, and leaned into my face. I didn't even flinch or move an inch.

"I don't want any trouble sir." I said as calmy as I could.

"Well you've got trouble!" The bull yelled, and threw a punch, but I moved my head causing his hand to hit the wall. Before he could move I pulled out my sword, and held it against his throat.

"Leave now." I demanded, but he threw another punch, and I punched him causing him to stumble, and I stood up revealing how tall I was. The crocs attacked, but I blocked all their attacks, and cut them down with ease, but the bull was taking many hits before he fell on his knee, and was breathing heavy. I stood there waiting for his next move, and sure enough he got up, and tried to slash me, but I jumped up onto his back, and snapped his neck killing him. He fell with a thud, and sheathed my sword while I saw everyone looking at me with stunned faces until they started to cheer. I sat back down, and the waiter came out with ym food. After I was done eating I realized that I didn't have any money.

:Uh sorry sir, but I don't have any money." I say with a sorry expression.

"No need Mr...What's your name?" He asked.

"You don't need my name." I say and leave.

**NO P.O.V./TOWN**

What should we call him?" One person said.

"I don't know...but he needs to be known." Another said.

"How about The Red Cross Shadow?" One asked.

"Perfect." They said in unsion.

**TIME SKIP/TWO DAYS/NO P.O.V./JADE PALACE**

Po and the five were listening to Shifu as he was talking about Andrew.

"Students I'm sure you have heard of the Red Cross Shadow right?" Shifu asked.

"I have master." Po spoke up while everyone shook their heads.

"What?" Po asked.

"Po you always believe in legends and myths." Tigress said bluntly.

"Master Tigress this is no myth, or legend. This man is real. He has been seen across several villages, and was reported to be headed this way, so I want you to be prepared." Shifu said.

"Yes master." Everyone replied, and walked off.

'I wonder who this could be?' Shifu thought before he went to meditate.

**ANDREW'S P.O.V.**

I have been walking for days now to this village called The Valley Of Peace, or something of the sorts. I have also been to several villages, and rid of the bandits that plagued them. I was walking, and not payin attention to were I was going and bumped into was giant wooden gate. There was a sign on the side that read 'Valley Of Peace'. 'This must be it' I thought as I opened the gate, and walked inside. I walked along the streets getting some surprised, and admiring looks. A young bunny then ran up to me.

"Hello...will you show me how to fight with a sword?' He asked. I merely chuckled at his eagerness.

"Lad...you are going to need to get bigger if you want to learn." I replied, and he ran away all excited. 'haha kids' I thought and continued to walk. I finally reached the center of town, and saw a huge stairway leading to a huge palace.

"Wow." Was all I said before I heard some screams. I turned around to see some panther bandits walking in.

"Its the Shadowwalkers...get to cover!" A pig yelled out and everyone ran. I could see that there was five of them, and they heavily armored, and armed to the teeth. I I unsheathed my sword, and took my shield off my back, and stood there. I then heard a loud thud, and looked behind me to see six more animals, but they were looking at me instead of the bandits.

"Its the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior!" One rabbit yelled out. 'So they are good guys...alright' I thought as I looked back at the bandits.

"Oh my gosh its the Red Cross Shadow!" The panda yelled out really loud. I could see the panthers faces then go cold.

"Get'em!" The boss yelled, and his men attacked. I charged forth yelling as I bashed the first one with my shield, and stabbed him into the ground. I quickly spun around just in time to block a sword, and bashed my shield to the left causing the panther's sword to fly out of his hand, and slashed his chest with a right attack. I heard footsteps behind me, and I backstabbed, stabbing the panther in the chest killing him. I took my sword out of him, and grabbed his sword. I turned around, and threw the sword at the other panther which landed in his chest. He feel down to his knees, and I just walked up, and kicked him. I looked back up to see the boss looking at me fury.

"You will pay for this!" He yells, and runs away, but not before I throw a knife into his leg. I sheath my sword, and turn around to see now seven warriors looking at me with utter shock. The smallest one snapped out of it, and walked forward.

"Hello Shadow my name is Shifu." Shifu said while bowing.

"Come let us talk in the palace." Shifu said, and walked off as I followed. We reached the palace, and walked into this enormous hall filled with weapons, and armor. Shifu then turned to me, and smiled.

"Before we get started what is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Andrew...Andrew Henderson." I reply, and Shifu strokes his beard.

"Ok, and what are you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm a human, and a...a outcast Crusader." I reply, and Shifu eyes widened with pure shock.

**And done. Ok guys tell me what you think in the reviews ok? its get kinda boring when you don't write reviews. Anyways I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
